A hectic life (with changes)
by lovydovypuppy
Summary: Rin is 17, in high school and has a hectic life. One day her parents desided to move to Japan near her cousin Kagome because of a incident. She starts to go to a new school and falls for the one and only Sesshomaru, who is in a band. (new revised version of the old one. there is only a slight difference).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is the first story I have ever written about Rin and Sesshomaru. I hope that you will like this story but I guess it's ok if you don't I understand. I've never been a good writer but I hope that you might help me out a bit. If it doesn't seem interesting and know something that will help make it interesting go ahead and speak up and when you help I will make sure that everyone who reads knows about your great ideas. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

* * *

Chapter one: a hectic day and the surprising news

Hello my name is Rin. I have brown hair that reaches my waist and chocolate brown eyes. I'm 17 years old and have just moved to

japan close to my cousin Kagome. I love all kinds of art and hate history, during my free time I will draw, paint, write, dance, sing,

and read depending on my mood. My mom is a lawyer and my dad is an FBI agent so they work late and sometimes even when they

are home they have to work. So because of this I have a lot of free time so it's a good thing I like art. My life before I moved wasn't

very interesting that is until the day I learned my parents were thinking about moving. The day I learned we were moving was

probably the strangest day I ever had.

I remember it like it was yesterday. I started my day the way I always do waking up late and having to rush to get ready for school.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I looked at my clock and saw the time. "Oh no I'm going to be late!" I yelled, I dropped my clock and quickly

got up and pulled my school uniform out of my closet. "I won't have time for a shower today." I said as I undressed and put on my

uniform then put my hair up into a side ponytail. I ran around my room and gathered my stuff, before I left my room I looked in the

mirror to make sure everything was in order then headed down stairs. I got down stairs and headed to the door," Rin what about

breakfast?" I heard my mother ask," I don't have time. I'm late." I called to her before putting on my shoes. I fixed my shoes and

headed out the door," bye." I called before shutting the door.

I ran down the street and was panicking," ok Rin calm down and think about the best route to take so you're not late." I mumbled.

"Let's see at the end of this street if I turn left, head through the park, pass the bridge, and head across the street then I'll be at

school." I mumbled again. "Yes that route will take me 10 minutes." I said and looked at my watch. "20 minutes. Perfect that will

give me 10 minutes before I have to be in class which means I have time to put my stuff in my locker." I said and smiled.

I got through the gate a minute earlier than expected and quickly headed to my locker, I opened my locker, picked out the stuff I

needed and put the rest into my locker before heading to math. I got in to my class and headed to my seat. "Wow Rin I didn't think

you would get here on time." My best friend Kisa said with a smile. Kisa is a vampire bat demon; she has short strawberry blonde

hair that stops just above her shoulders and bright blue eyes. "Morning Kisa. How are you?" I asked as I put my stuff down on my

desk. "Morning and I'm fine. What about you?" she asked," I'm fine if you don't count being out of breath and almost being late." I

joked after sitting down in my chair. "Alright class time to work." Mrs. Dillpickle said," yes Mrs. Pickle." The class said.

Well that was the start of my day because I don't like school I'll leave it at that. Anyways after school me and Kisa walked home

together like we always do and we went our separate ways as we passed by her house. I was almost to my house when suddenly I

heard a scream coming from the house next door. I ran quickly through my front yard over to the Kazaki family's yard. I looked

around but didn't see anything then I heard crying. I slowly moved towards the sound and spotted Mr. and Mrs. Kazaki's daughter,

her clothes were ripped and she was holding her side. "What happened here Lisa?" I asked, Lisa is a 12 year old half demon with

blue hair and brown eyes, she looked up at me scarred," Rin." she said quietly.

I sat down beside her and saw that she was bleeding," some guy showed up and tried to rape me and so I fought back but it wasn't

until I screamed that he did any real damage, he stabbed me and ran off." She explained sobbing. "Are you parents at home?" I

asked, I rubbed her back to help her calm down. "No they're still at work." She sobbed; I nodded then moved to my back pack and

pulled out some bandages. "Here let me stop the bleeding and wrap it up." I said, she nodded and removed her hand from the stab

wound. I took some stuff out of my backpack to clean the wound then I put some of it on a wash cloth and pressed it to the wound.

When it finally stopped bleeding I took the bandages and wrapped the stab wound. "There just don't move too much and it will be

fine." I reassured her.

When she finally calmed down I quickly called my parents to let them know what happened. My mom told me that she would be

home soon then hung up and my dad told his boss about the incident which lead to an investigation to find who did it. After that I

put my phone away and looked at Lisa who was now asleep on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and rubbed her back. Soon

after my mom pulled into the drive way and quickly made her way over to me. "How is she?" she asked," I think she is fine. I

disinfected the wound and stopped the bleeding but I don't know how much she lost." I answered. "That was very smart. Now come

on let's get her inside." She said, I nodded and shook Lisa's shoulder a little bit and called her name.

When she woke up me and my mom helped her into the house and sat her down on the couch. My mom went to the kitchen to get

Lisa a glass of water. "Here you go sweet heart." My mom said handing the glass to Lisa," thank you." Lisa said. "You're very

welcome." My mother said giving Lisa a loving smile," would you like something to eat?" my mother asked. "A sandwich would be

nice please." Lisa answered with her own smile, my mother nodded and headed back to the kitchen. "Thank you Rin." Lisa said

suddenly which took me by surprise. "Oh there is no need to thank me Lisa you would have done the same thing in my situation." I

said," I still want to thank you." She went on, I nodded in approval.

When Lisa's parents finally came home they were worried, my mom told them what happened but Lisa told them now I helped her

and they thanked me before heading home. My mom and I walked back into the house, she went to cook dinner while I sat on the

couch and turned on the TV and turned it to NCIS. An hour later my dad came through the door and headed to the kitchen and

talked to my mom. When he was done he walked into the living room and saw me watching NCIS and laughing at a funny Tony and

Ziva moment. Then I looked at him and smiled and he smiled back. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside me then pulled

me close and kissed me on the forehead," I'm very proud of you Rin." He said. I smiled as he let go of me," you did well helping that

girl. Without you something bad might have happened." He said.

During dinner my parents were talking about something I couldn't hear but they looked worried. I stopped eating and put my fork

down on my plate," what is it?" I asked. They looked at me then each other, my mom nodded then they looked at me again. "Rin me

and your mom were thinking that maybe we should move." He said," what!" I yelled. I stood up abruptly," I don't feel it's safe here

for you after school. besides we were thinking of moving to japan close to your cousins." He explained. I stood there for a while

blinking and taking in his wards," you mean Kagome and Sota?" I asked excitement shown in my eyes. They nodded and flopped

back in my chair '_I haven't seen them since I was ten_' I thought.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Also Kisa normally wears a black papreboy's hat, a navy blue t-shirt, a thin black vest, blue jeans, and a pair of blue and black shoes.**


	2. Chapter 2 the move

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.**

* * *

Chapter two: the move

"Come on Kisa please pick up." I mumbled, I had decided to call Kisa to tell her what happened and what my parents wanted to do.

"Hello." Answered a sleepy Kisa," hey Kisa I have to tell you something it's very important." I said I really didn't want to tell her but

if I didn't I would regret it for the rest of my life. "Rin?" she questioned," What are you doing calling so late at night and why can't it

wait until tomorrow?" she asked. "No it can't wait till tomorrow because I won't be here tomorrow." I said, my parents told me the

planned to leave early the next morning which didn't leave me a lot of time. "What do you mean?" she asked," we're moving." I said

slowly. "What! You're moving? Why didn't you tell me?" Kisa yelled, I sighed but decided to tell her the whole story.

I told her everything she seemed like she was in shook because she didn't say anything once I finished. "So you're moving to Japan."

She said with sadness," yeah and I hate myself for wanting to go but it's a good reason." I said with equal sadness in my voice. "And

what would that reason be?" she asked," I'm moving close to my cousin Kagome." I said slightly happy because Kisa knew Kagome

well because Kagome once saved her life. Kisa hadn't been paying attention because she had just come from her daily beat up from

a bunch of kids who liked to pick on her and was almost hit by a car.

***Flash back ***

Kisa was walking across the street with her head down. _'Why? Why must they always pick on me what did I ever do to them_' she

thought teeth clenched tight with tears running down her face. _'I don't seem to belong anywhere so what's the point?_' she asked

herself. Then there was a loud screech Kisa looked up to see a car coming at her, her eyes went wide she didn't know if she could

move when suddenly and hand grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the way. Kisa was shocked someone had saved her but who

she looked at a girl about her own age she had long and wavy raven black hair and brown eyes," are you ok?" the girl asked, Kisa

nodded slowly," good I'm glad my name is Kagome by the way." She said with a smile. "What's your name?" Kagome asked, "Kisa."

She said simply," it is nice to meet you Kisa. Oh come on you have to meet my cousin she is great you'll love her." Kagome said d

ragging Kisa along with her gently.

***End of flash back***

So that's how we all met kind of strange to some but not to us. "Wow Kagome really that's great. Hey when you talk to her tell her I

said hi." She said, well at least she won't be as sad as she would have been if I hadn't told her that. "Ok I will." I said with a smile I

was glad that she won't mind that," hey if it makes you feel better I'll call you when I get the chance." I said," and I'll visit in the

summer or something." I continued. "I would like that." She said, "Alright so that's what I'll do then bye Kisa I have to get some

sleep. I'll try to call you when you get out of school." I said," alright night." She said. "Good night." I said before I hung up. I quickly

put on a pair of shorts and long shirt before climbing into bed. _'I wonder what will happen and who I'll meet when I move_' was my

last thought before I fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning we packed our stuff and headed to the airport. It seemed like it took forever to get there because I fell asleep like

ten times on the way there. When we landed at the airport Kagome, Sota and their mom and grandpa were waiting there. "Rin!"

Kagome yelled while running over to me, she gave me a hug which I quickly returned. When we let go and looked at how much each

of us had changed which to us wasn't much. "Hey Kagome it is good to see you again. Oh by the way Kisa says hi." I said. "Kisa? Oh

my gosh I haven't seen or heard from her in like forever. How is she?" Kagome asked. "She is doing very well." I assured her and

smiled," so who is that big guy over there?" I joked. "That's Sota." She said even though she knew that I had guessed it to be him,

"I can't believe he has grown that much." I said.

So they showed us to our new house and helped us unpack everything and set it up. Kagome and I talked as we worked on my

room. "Oh hey did I tell you I had a boyfriend?" she asked, I nearly dropped a box on my foot when she asked that. "No you didn't.

What's he like?" I asked while I picked up my clothes out of the box and put them in a drawer neatly. "Well you see he is a half

demon named Inuyasha." Kagome said, "What kind." I asked, "Dog demon." Kagome answered knowing what I meant. We finished

unpacking while she explained to me about Inuyasha. "Well we're done here so why don't we head to the mall and go shopping?" she

asked looking at her phone," sure why not we got time to waste." I said smiling.

We went to the mall and looked around in different stores and bought a few things while we were at it. "Wow this mall has so much

stuff." I said, we were currently walking around in a shop with stuffed animals. "Well yeah after all most of the stuff in America was

made in either Japan or China so what did you expect?" She said. "To tell you the truth I have no clue." I said not taking my eyes off

of a white stuffed dog on a shelf I couldn't reach. Kagome looked at me," what are you looking at?" she asked walking over to me.

"That white stuffed dog up there." I said almost in a whisper.

_'Hmm how strange the markings on that stuffed dog reminds me of Inuyasha's cold hearted brother's_' Kagome thought. Soon after

her phone went off, she took it out of her pocket and looked at it. "Oh I'm sorry Rin I have to go Inuyasha wants to see me. I'll see

you tomorrow though. Bye." She said before running out of the shop. I watched her leave then turned my attention back on the

stuffed dog _'what unusual markings_' I thought not noticing some one behind me. _'how strange that girl is the only one to actually _

_show a fascination to that creation my friend made of my demon dog form_' the person thought. " you seem very interested in that

stuffed dog." a cold voice said, I turned around and saw a guy about my age maybe a year older looking at the dog almost surprised.

He had long silver hair that stopped below his waist and gold eyes, an each cheek were two magenta stripes and on his forehead was

a midnight blue moon. He was wearing black baggy pants with chains, a white shirt and leather jacket and hanging around his neck

on a necklace was a guitar pick.

"Um yes I am." I said slowly," you going to buy it?" he asked looking down at me a bit _'she is actually kind of cute. Wait I did not _

_just think that_' he thought. I shook no head no and looked back at the stuffed dog on the shelf. "why not?" he asked giving me a

confused look _'and what's the problem'_ he thought," I don't have the money because of my cousin to buy it now." I sighed. _'Oh I see _

_so that's why. Well I guess I could buy it for her I mean I have the money. Besides, no one has ever seemed so attached to my _

_demon dog form. this could be a good thing_' he thought then He reached up and grabbed the stuffed dog, I looked at him," ok then

I'll buy it for you." He said. I was shocked," oh no please you don't have to." I said because I don't like people spending money on

me. _'Hmm interesting. She is quite different_' he thought, "Its fine besides no one else wants it and the shops trying to sell it quickly

so they can put up new items." He said then headed to the register. He quickly paid for it and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said and looked down at the stuffed dog," no problem. Maybe will see each other again some time." he said before

walking out of the store. _'How strange, from the markings I would say he is a demon. What kind I wonder_' I thought. _'For some _

_strange reason I truly want to see him again soon'_ I thought then looked at the stuffed dog and smiled.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it and I know Sesshomaru doesn't really act like that and it's a little strange but most of the time he will act like he normally does. If you don't like it let me know if there is something I can do to make it so you do like it. So please review I'll try to update again soon ok. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 the big suprise

**Hey every one I'm happy to say everything is going well so far Hope you all like it. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. Also I do not own the song (or band of course).**

* * *

Chapter three: the big surprise

I got home and was totally out of it after my run in with that guy. During dinner I didn't notice my parents trying to get my attention

until my dad threw a bawled up paper towel at my head. '_Huh_' I blinked at my dad," What?" I asked like I was listening but hadn't

heard it right. "Rin what is up with you today?" my dad asked, He was obviously not happy with my sudden silent and non-

responsive attitude. "Sorry I just had a really fun day that's all." I said then looked down at the stuffed dog in my lap; I haven't let it

go since that guy got it for me. '_I wonder what his_ _name was_' I thought," Rin!" my dad yelled, He had lost my attention once again.

"Yes what is it?" I asked and looked up at my parents," honey is everything alright?" my mom asked, I could see the concern

showing in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking." I said giving her a smile," About what." My dad asked as he raised an eyebrow at me. '_Great know _

_what?_' I thought then an idea hit me," Kisa." I said quickly," Are you worried dear?" my mom said as she took a sip of her drink. I

nodded," I called her when I got back and she was telling me about a guy she met. I'm worried about how he'll treat her that's all." I

explained. My parents nodded _'yes they bought it even though it wasn't a complete lie_' I thought. "Well I had a big day today and

I'm exhausted so I think I'll turn in for the night." I said, I got up and put my new dog in the chair then I took my dishes to the sink

and washed them. "Good night Rin." My parents said, I picked up my dog and headed up stairs to my room and got ready for bed. I

fell asleep with my dog clinched firmly in my in my arms.

The next morning I was woken up by my phone ringing. I reached my hand out from under my covers and grabbed it then pulled it

back under and put it to my ear. "Hello." I said groggily," Rin I need you to hurry and get up." Kagome answered, "Kagome? What's

the big idea where is the fire?" I asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with my dog still in my arms. "Just be ready

when I get there ok. Be ready by 12:00 got it." Kagome said before she hung up, I pulled the phone from my ear and put it on my

dresser '_wonder what has her all worked up. Oh well I'll find out soon_' I thought. I sat my dog on my dresser and pulled out some

clothes then headed to the bathroom for a shower. I got out of the shower and dressed quickly then put my hair up into a side

ponytail. I was wearing a sky blue t-shirt and black jeans. Soon I heard a knock at my bedroom door," come in Kagome." I called;

she opened my door slightly at first then all the way.

"Good you're dressed. Come on lets go we have to meet up with Inuyasha." Kagome said, "Ok hold on just a second." I said. I ran

over to my dresser and grabbed a black jacket and my phone which is when Kagome spotted my stuffed dog," hey Rin isn't that the

stuffed dog you were looking at yesterday?" Kagome asked while pointing at the dog. "Yes what about it?" I answered quickly asking

another question in the process," I thought you didn't have the money to buy it." Kagome said worriedly. "Yeah I didn't. Some really

hot demon guy bought it for me." I said hearing the worry in her voice," really? Did you catch his name?" Kagome asked with

excitement. I shook my head no sadly," I see. Well come on lets go my boyfriend wants to meet you he also says he has a surprise

and wants to know if you want in." Kagome said all of her excitement gone, and then she dragged me out of my house.

We headed to a café and went inside and picked a booth to sit at close to the back. Not long after we got in and sat down a guy with

silver hair that stopped just above his waist with cute white dog ears and gold eyes came in. he spotted us and started walking over,

when he got to us he leaned down to Kagome and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hey Kagome how are you?" he said with a smile,"

I'm good. Inuyasha I would like you to meet my cousin Rin. Rin this is my boyfriend Inuyasha." Kagome introduced with a big smile,'

_so that's her cousin. Well I guess you can sort of se the resemblance_' Inuyasha thought. "Nice to meet you Rin." Inuyasha greeted

with the smile still on his face and stretched his hand out to me. "The pleasure is all mine." I said giving him my own smile and

shaking his hand. He then sat down next to Kagome.

We ordered something to eat and started to chat a bit. Soon our food was brought to us and we started eating. "So why did you call

us here Inuyasha?" I asked," oh right thanks Rin I almost forgot." Inuyasha said with a chuckle, he reached in to his pocket and

pulled out three tickets. He then put the tickets on the table," concert tickets?" Kagome questioned," these are not just any concert

tickets. They're my brother's concert tickets and to be even more specific there his back stage ticket." Inuyasha explained. "Wow I

didn't know you had a brother. And to think he is also in a band that's cool." I said my eyes lighting up at the thought of going to a

concert. "Yep. So what do you two think want to come? It's tonight and starts at 6:00 and ends at 12:00." Inuyasha asked," sure."

Kagome and I said in unison.

After we finished Inuyasha headed home and Kagome dragged me to her place to pick out something to wear for the concert. We

went to her room and she closed the door then headed to her closet. "So Kagome have you meet Inuyasha's brother." I asked while

I watched her separate her clothes in categories. "Yeah but only a few times. The two don't get along well so he doesn't hang around

with us much around school." Kagome answered as she pulled out a white kimono with flowers on it. "What do you think?" Kagome

asked as she turned to show me the kimono, I shook my head no even though I liked it. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and turned

back around to search for another one. "What's he like?" I asked while looking around the room," who? Inuyasha's brother?" Kagome

questioned.

"Yeah." I answered," well Inuyasha usually describes him as a cold hearted and self-centered person. He doesn't care about anyone

and always keeps to himself." Kagome said. She pulled out another kimono and turned to show it to me. It was beautiful silver like

kimono with red cherry blossoms scattered on it. I walked over to Kagome and felt the kimono," it feels like silk." I said not taking

my hand off. "Yeah that's exactly what it is made of." Kagome said with a big smile on her face. "I heard from Inuyasha that it once

belonged to his brother's mother." Kagome explained as she pushed it into my hands. "Inuyasha's father, Inutaisho, gave it to me

for some reason." Kagome said as she looked for something for her to wear.

I looked at Kagome then back at the kimono then headed to the bathroom to see how it fit. I finished putting it on and looked in the

mirror," well how does it fit Rin?" Kagome asked as she walked in holding the kimono she decided to wear. "It fits perfectly." I

answered not taking my eyes off of the mirror," that's great it doesn't fit me well so you can keep it if you want to." Kagome said

with a smile. "Thanks Kagome." I said looking at her and giving her a bright smile," sure. Oh I almost forgot Inuyasha just called and

said that his dad wanted to meet you and was wondering if you would like to have dinner with them tomorrow." Kagome said. "You

bet I would. It beats being at home alone for dinner." I said as I was about to shut the door to let her change. After she finished

changing into her kimono we still had at least an hour so we got something to eat then headed to her room and sat on her bed. "Hey

want to listen to one of Inuyasha's brother's songs?" Kagome asked as she picked up a cd.

"Sure why not we still have time." I answered with excitement, Kagome giggled at how I acted and then put the cd into a radio/cd

player. She flipped the cd case to look at the songs before turning it from the radio to the cd. "Hmm well let's see. Oh this one

should be good." Kagome mumbled, she put the case down and switched it to the cd then put it on track five. "So what's the name

of the song?" I asked," the song is called Monster." Kagome answered right before the song started.

**The secret side of me, I never let you see**

**I keep it caged but I can't control it**

**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**

**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls**

**It comes awake and I can't control it**

**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key**

**I keep it caged but I can't control it**

**'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp**

**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart**

**No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream**

**Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I've gotta lose control, he something radical**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

When the song finished I thought about the lyrics and about what Kagome told me about Inuyasha's brother so far and put it

together. '_It sure seems like something that he would sing_' I thought, I didn't notice that another song had come on. '_the only thing _

_i__s I don't want to go by what other people say so maybe when I meet him after the concert I'll learn something_' I thought. Kagome

reached over and cut the radio/cd player off then laid back on her bed and looked at me," so what do you think?" Kagome asked. "I

don't know." I said still in thought,' _that voice sort of sounded familiar_' I thought but they were cut short when Kagome's mom called

to us. "Oh well it's time to go come on." Kagome said as she got up, once again Kagome started to drag me everywhere. We got

down stairs to where Inuyasha was waiting," well you two ready?" Inuyasha asked, we nodded and fallowed him out the door and to

his car.

Kagome and Inuyasha talked the whole way there while I looked out the window and tried to think about where I had heard that

voice at but I just couldn't think with Kagome and Inuyasha talking so decided to forget about it for now. After a while we finally got

there and parked, we got out and headed to our destination. During the whole concert I keep trying to figure out the voice but still

no luck, I hadn't heard any of the songs and I never looked up to see who was singing, ha I barely even noticed the concert was

over until Inuyasha started to move and then started to speaking to someone. For the first time that night I looked up to see

Inuyasha talking to a wolf demon with long black hair that was put in to a ponytail and light blue eyes and a human with long black

hair that was braided with blue eyes and a star on his forehead. Then that's when I saw him, the demon who bought me the stuffed

dog, beside him was a Vampire bat demon with shoulder length black hair and red eyes. I stood up quickly which got everyone's

attention. Then as soon as our eyes met they widened as we recognized each other. "YOU!" we yelled in unison and both pointed a

finger at each other, everyone got silent and stared at us with surprise and confusion.

* * *

**Hey everyone thanks again for the support. And now for the credit, Mustang-Lover-101 gave me the idea for the concert and I felt it could work well. So let's give a round of applause for Mustang-Lover-101. Please let me know what you thought and if you know any songs that would go well with Sesshomaru please tell me so if I decide to have another concert or something. Thank you all again and I'll try to update soon.**

**Inuyasha **normally wears a white t-shirt, a red jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of red and white shoes.

**Koga **normally wears a brown bandana, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black and white shoes.

**Bankotsu **normally wears a dark purple t-shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans, and a pair of navy blue shoes.


	4. Chapter 4 first day at a new school

**Hey everyone thanks for the support. Anyways this chapter holds another one of the ideas I have so far. Enjoy!**

**A special thanks to DivineRose91 for a song that fits Sesshomaru.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.**

* * *

Chapter four: first day at a new school

(Third person P.O.V.)

The vampire bat demon chuckled at the reaction. '_This is an interesting turn of events_' he thought. He looked over at his best friend.

Just this morning Sesshomaru had been telling him about a strange human girl he met the other day. '_This must be the human girl _

_he was talking about and here they meet again, Must be fate._' He thought with a smirk.

"You two know each other?" the wolf demon questioned. Sesshomaru and Rin turned to the wolf demon,' _I hate wolves they scare _

_me so much. I'm surprised I haven't gone crazy because of my fear'_ Rin thought. "Not really." Rin answered shaking her head. The

wolf demon growled,' _how dare he'_ Sesshomaru thought, Rin took a step back. _'I must have sounded rude. You're so Stupid Rin_' she

thought then noticed that the wolf demon had stopped growling as another growl was heard. She looked to the side a bit and saw

that Sesshomaru was growling back," don't be rude Koga." Sesshomaru said, his voice held a warning in it. Just then the human guy

Inuyasha had been talking to; walked over to Rin.

"Please forgive Koga he is tired so he is a little grumpy. Anyways my name is Bankotsu." The guy said with a big smile as he

stretched his hand out. "And my name is Kaze. It's nice to meet you." The vampire bat demon greeted. "Nice to meet you both my

name is Rin." she said shaking each of their hands and giving them a gentle smile. _'So her name is Rin. Well it certainly fits her_'

Sesshomaru thought, "wait Rin. I thought you said you didn't know Sesshomaru." Kagome said. "Oh so your name is Sesshomaru?

Your name means killing perfection right?" Rin asked him and looked over her shoulder. Sesshomaru nodded slowly while he kept his

eyes glued on Koga,' _I guess he is doing that to make sure Koga doesn't try something_' she thought. "Alright so how do you two

know each other exactly?" Koga sneered which lead to an evil glare and a growl from Sesshomaru.

"Yesterday at the mall He bought me a stuffed dog that I really liked but I didn't have enough money for it." Rin answered. Just then

Kagome fell backwards then she was in front of Rin in seconds with her hands on her shoulders. "Sesshomaru bought you that

stuffed dog that you were staring at yesterday before I left to meet Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she shook Rin vigorously. When

she finally stopped and let go Rin felt really sick," yes." she said hoarsely then as nausea came over her she fell backwards but was

quickly caught by a strong arm. She looked up to see it was Sesshomaru who had stopped her from hitting the ground. "Thank you."

Rin said with a slight blush," hm." Was all he said before pushing her back on to her feet. '_Well this is a new sight._' Kaze thought as

he watched their interactions.

"Wow Sesshomaru I didn't know you had a soft side." Inuyasha teased while laughing and patting his brother on the back.

Sesshomaru elbowed Inuyasha in the stomach and glared at Inuyasha who was still laughing. "Stupid half-brother." Sesshomaru

growled, Rin tilted her head to the side in confusion. Then remembered when Kagome told her this kimono once belonged to

Sesshomaru's mother which means they had the same father but different mothers. "You have different mothers." Rin said,

everyone but Kagome was shocked. Sesshomaru quickly figured out how she knew that,' _why didn't I realize what she was wearing_'

Sesshomaru thought, he walked over to Rin. "Who gave you that kimono?" he asked rather coldly.

"Kagome got it from your father then she gave it to me." she answered quickly. '_What's so special about the kimono she is wearing_'

Koga thought. "Did you know this kimono once belonged to my mother?" Sesshomaru asked; Rin nodded slowly. '_Did she take a _

_liking to the kimono like she did the dog?_' Sesshomaru thought. Kaze chuckled quietly at Sesshomaru's thoughts putting them

together and reading between the lines. '_I know he hates it when I read his mind but I just can't help but do so when this girls _

_around._' Kaze thought. No one but Rin really took any notice in the way the Kaze was acting. They had known him long enough

realize he wasn't always in the right state of mind.

After the awkward conversation Kagome pulled Rin away to head home with Inuyasha following behind. When they arrived at her

house Rin quickly go out and was about to head inside when Kagome called to her. "Inuyasha and I will come pick you up for

school." Kagome informed as they drove off. Rin went inside and took off the kimono and changed in to her night clothes then

grabbed her stuffed dog and tried to get a little bit of sleep.

(Rin's P.O.V)

I somehow woke up early enough to take a shower and eat breakfast. I headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower and got

dressed in my school uniform then ate breakfast and brushed my teeth. I gathered my books quickly and put them in my backpack

and just as I finished I heard a honk outside. I knew it was Kagome so I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door. "Good morning

Rin. Are you ready for your first day of school?" Kagome asked as I was getting in," morning. And I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I

answered and sighed. On the way to school we talked about random things, when we got to school Kagome told me where the office

was and left for class.

I followed Kagome's directions and finally arrived at the office, I opened the door and walked in. "hello dear. Can I help you?" an old

lady asked," um yes. I'm new and I was told I could get my schedule here." I answered. "name?" the old lady asked," Rin

Higurashi." I stated, she looked through some files and after a while found my schedule. "Ah here it is." The old lady said as she

handed me a blue sheet of paper," here you go." The old lady said as she handed me my schedule. "Thank you." I said with a bright

smile, I headed out of the door and looked at my schedule to see what my first class was when I ran into someone.

I fell backwards and hit the floor quite hard. "Oww." I mumbled," you alright?" a cold voice asked, I looked at who I had run into and

noticed it was Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru." I mumbled, Sesshomaru held his hand out for me to grab. "Thank you." I said as I

grabbed his hand and Sesshomaru helped me up. "You just love to run in to me don't you?" Sesshomaru asked in a sort of teasing

tone and a smirk. "Really because from where I'm standing it looks more like you're stalking me because of interest." I said. 'Well

you wouldn't be far off. I'm not stalking you but I am interested' Sesshomaru thought.

"Sesshomaru!" a female voice called loudly, Sesshomaru sighed," why can't she leave me alone?" Sesshomaru growled. Suddenly a

female demon latched onto Sesshomaru's arm. She had long black hair in a bun and red eyes. "Um am I interrupting something

Sesshomaru?" I asked, just then the female demon glared at me. "Hey slut, who do you think you are Sesshomaru is mine.

Understand? If you go near him I'll kick your ass." She sneered as she backed me into the wall. I tried to get away but she grabbed

my arm and dug her nails deep into my arm which made me wince in pain. Just then Sesshomaru could smell my blood, _'how dare _

_her! Kagura you will pay for harming her and calling her a slut!'_ Sesshomaru thought and started growling.

I looked at Sesshomaru as he started growling, his eyes were blood red and he looked ready to kill," Kagura!" Sesshomaru snapped.

Kagura turned to Sesshomaru and quickly moved away from me as she saw his eyes. "If you ever harm her or say something like

that to her again I'll rip out your heart and crush it!" Sesshomaru growled. "Now leave!" Sesshomaru said as he punched the wall

beside him. I stood there shocked while holding my arm in pain. Kagura glared at me,' I'm watching you girl' Kagura thought before

she left.

Sesshomaru watched Kagura to make sure she would actually leave. '_I need to keep a close eye on Kagura in case she tries to harm _

_Rin. Wait, why do I care? I don't care. Ahhhh! What is wrong with me?_' he thought and growled then turned to me, his eyes were

once again gold. He walked over to me and gently grabbed my injured arm and moved my hand away, and then rolled my sleeve up

to look at my wound. He growled as he saw what Kagura did and glared in the direction the wind sorcerous went. He soon looked at

me again and noticed I had grabbed my backpack and tried to open it. He grabbed my backpack with his free hand then pulled to his

mouth. Biting down on the handle he uses his now free hand to open it and grabbed some bandages. He then dropped my backpack

on the ground and started to wrap my arm up using one hand and his teeth.

"Sesshomaru!" a male voice called, I looked and saw an angry fox demon with long white hair and ears with green eyes. Sesshomaru

tightened the bandage on my arm with his mouth," what?" Sesshomaru asked with his mouth still holding the bandage. "What are

you doing?" the fox demon asked as Sesshomaru finished wrapping my arm. "What does it look like? I was bandaging her arm."

Sesshomaru answered," what happened?" the fox demon asked. "Kagura." Sesshomaru snorted as he pulled my sleeve gently back

over the bandage. "I see. Rin I believe. My name is Mr. Souichi and I'm the principle." The fox demon said, " also Sesshomaru I hope

you do know that I'll have to call your father and tell him what happened in class." Mr. Souichi said and turned to go to his office.

'_He always says that when he wants me to do something_' Sesshomaru thought. "Unless?" Sesshomaru asked giving the Mr. Souichi a

death glare, Mr. Souichi smirked and looked at me. "If you show this lovely lady around I might not tell your father." Mr. Souichi said

with a smile," fine I can deal with that." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru turned back to me and grabbed my bag then slung it over his

shoulder. "Come." Was all Sesshomaru said before walking off, I followed right behind. ' _it's too bad I have to tell his father anyways _

_but if I can come up with a good reason his father might let this incident slide'_ Mr. Souichi thought as he headed back to his office.

"Looks like your first class is history. We have the same schedule actually." Sesshomaru said as we walked down the halls. When we

entered the classroom everyone turned to look at us. "Sesshomaru? Didn't I just send you out? Who is the girl behind you?" a male

lion demon asked. 'Man he always asks so many questions at once' Sesshomaru thought," yes Mr. Kaizer you did but I was sent

back, and this is the new student Rin Higurashi." Sesshomaru answered with crossed arms and a bored expression. "Fine, both of

you take a seat we have a quiz." Mr. Kaizer said then he turned to me. "Do you know any Japanese history?" Mr. Kaizer asked, I

nodded and took a seat next to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was done in Ninety seconds or if you want in less than two minutes so he started writing a song and humming it as he

does it in a low voice. I couldn't understand how he finished so fast even if he was a demon no one else finished that fast with 30

questions, I was having a hard time myself. "Sesshomaru." A voice whispered from behind," what is it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked

quietly. "Can I see your answers?" Inuyasha asked with a pleading look on his face," no. It's not my fault you didn't study. So why

should I help you?" Sesshomaru said not taking his eyes off of the song he was writing. "Please just this once I won't ask again."

Inuyasha begged, Sesshomaru smirked, oh how he loved to hear his half-brother beg for his help. Sesshomaru grabbed his answers

and snuck them under the desk to his brother who grabbed it and quickly jotting down the answers. Inuyasha passed the answers

back to Sesshomaru the same way and thanked him.

Sesshomaru's eyes darted to my paper; I had only been able to answer four questions. "Rin." Sesshomaru called to me," hmmm."

Was all I could manage," here." Sesshomaru said. I looked and saw he was handing me his answers. I shook my head no," Rin I

know you don't know almost any of the answers. Besides you have the right to ace this quiz being that you're new so take it."

Sesshomaru said. My eyes glanced at him then the paper," thank you." I said and grabbed the paper under the table.

After history my day much smoother well that is until lunch but the best thing was that Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha were in

all of my classes. Anyways when lunch time came around Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and me headed to lunch and sat down at

a table near the far left corner. I sat beside Sesshomaru who was sitting on the opposite side of Kagome and Inuyasha. Not long

after we got seated eight people started to walk towards us and that's when I noticed who three of them were, Bankotsu, Koga, and

Kaze. With them were three humans (which two of them were guys), a male fox demon, and female wolf demon.

The female wolf demon had red hair that was put in pigtails and green eyes. The fox demon had auburn hair that was put up in a

small bun and had turquoise eyes. One of the guys was a monk with black hair in a small ponytail and purple eyes. The other guy I

could tell was a demon slayer had black hair that was put up in a ponytail and brown eyes. The girl I could tell was also a demon

slayer had long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey everyone." Kagome greeted and waved, they sat down and greeted Kagome with smiles then there attention went to me. "So

who is this lovely lady who is joining us today?" The monk asked with a strange smile. '_This guy seems nice but he is kind of creeps _

_me out'_ I thought. "Oh this is my cousin Rin, Rin just moved here from America. Rin these are my friends. The two demon slayers

are Sango and her brother Kohaku. That perverted monk is Miroku, the wolf demon there is Ayame, and the fox demon beside you is

Shippo." Kagome introduced. "It's nice to meet you all." I said giving everyone a bright smile.

"So you came from America? That's cool I've always wanted to go there. Hey lets be friends ok." Shippo asked with a childish grin,"

yeah." I said happily. After that lunch seemed a bit boring to me, Koga and Inuyasha were arguing over Kagome, while Kagome and

Ayame looked at them obviously annoyed, Miroku tried to flirt with me which just lead to him getting slapped by Sango which I

thought was kind of funny, and Shippo was chatting with Kohaku about random things. After lunch we went our separate ways and

went to our next class,'_ I feel so lonely in in this group'_ I thought and sighed. I didn't notice that when I sighed Sesshomaru had

stopped doing his work and was staring at me with a bit of worry. _'She hasn't done anything but sigh since she meet everyone. I _

_wonder what's up'_ Sesshomaru thought. That's when the rest of my day sort of went downhill and by the end of the day I had a bad

headache. "Alright! It's about time we got out of this prison!" Inuyasha said as he stood on a chair and stretched, Kagome giggled at

her boyfriend's actions.

"Kagome." I whispered," what?" Kagome whispered back. "I have after school detention with Mrs. Yukimura." I told her. "What?

When did you get detention? Never mind how long will do you have to stay?" Kagome asked. I shrugged and walked out of the

room,' _where is she going? Oh well I can't worry about her now I have to go meet up with the others'_ Sesshomaru though. "Well

little brother I'll see you at dinner." Sesshomaru said," hey Sesshomaru when you're done with your meeting could you bring Rin

with you?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow," father wants to meet her so he invited her over for dinner." Inuyasha

said after reading his brother's silent question.

"She got herself after school detention with Mrs. Yukimura so I thought you could get her after your meeting." Kagome explained.

'_What? How did she get detention she didn't do anything to my knowledge'_ Sesshomaru thought. "Fine I guess I could bring her with

me." Sesshomaru mumbled. '_I'll ask her what happened after my meeting'_ Sesshomaru thought as he headed towards the meeting.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it but if you don't I understand. Personally I thought it was a bit boring at times but I really want to know what you guys think. If I can change it some way for you to like it just let me know. Also I've decided that the song "one winged angle" (which was the song that divineRose91 told me about) will be like a theme song for Sesshomaru when he has a concert.**

**Kaze **normally wears a red fedora, a black t-shirt, a red jacket, black jeans, a pair black fingerless leather gloves, and a pair of red and black shoes.


	5. Ch5 dinner with the family of dog demons

**Hello everyone. I still can't believe how well this story is doing. Anyways I'm happy that all of you like it. Here is the next chapter so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5: dinner with the family of dog demons

"So are we finished?" Bankotsu asked, Sesshomaru nodded and got up with his guitar. "It's about time." Koga said while spinning his

drum sticks around in his hand, "Oh stop complaining." Kaze said as Sesshomaru was putting up his guitar. "hey Koga. Do me a

favor and keep my guitar for me until tomorrow." Sesshomaru said as he handed his guitar case over to Koga. "Well I have to get

going see you guys tomorrow." Sesshomaru said and then he walked off. Sesshomaru headed to Mrs. Yukimura's classroom and

opened the door quietly. Sesshomaru looked around the room and saw there was no teacher then walked over to me and stood

behind me. "So how did you get detention?" Sesshomaru asked in a cold tone, I jumped and looked at him.

"Sesshomaru." I mumbled blinking in confusion," What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm waiting." Sesshomaru answered,' _huh who _

_is he waiting for?_' I thought utterly confused. "How much do you have left to do?" Sesshomaru asked looking over my shoulder. "I

have ten questions left to do. Also the answer to your first question is I sort of knocked this guy out." I said with my head down.

"What did he do?" Sesshomaru asked with more surprise then anger," He tried to kiss me." I answered slowly and quietly.

_'When I find him he will die a slow and painful death!_' Sesshomaru thought, Sesshomaru nodded while trying to control his anger.

"So what are the ten problems?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, I pointed to the ten questions on the paper. "I've never learned any of

this." I said with shame and sighed, Sesshomaru looked at me for a second then put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him," I'll

give you the answers then let you borrow my notes so you can study the subject." Sesshomaru said, my eyes lit up and I thanked

him. He then pulled up a chair and sat next to me. He looked at the questions and gave me the answers he said each answer slowly

so I could write it down and also so he didn't have to repeat it.

When I was done I stood up and put the sheet on Mrs. Yukimura's desk with the others. "Shall we go?" Sesshomaru asked as he

leaned against the door frame,' _so I guess that means he was waiting for me_' I thought and smiled. I nodded and ran over to the

door; he looked at me as I stopped in front of him waiting for him to lead. He pushed himself of the door frame and headed down

the hall towards the entrance with me following right behind. _'I wonder what he drives_' I thought," Rin?" Sesshomaru said," yes." I

answered. "Have you ever been on a motorcycle?" Sesshomaru asked. I looked up at him," no." I said simply, he nodded and then

pulled out a pair of keys.

He lead me over to a motorcycle and then opened a small trunk,' _I should have known when he asked that question. It looks custom _

_made. Well I'm not surprised_' I thought. He pulled out a helmet," here you'll need it more then I will." Sesshomaru said as he

handed me the helmet. "Umm…I know you're a demon but…" I was quickly cut off," exactly. I'm a demon not a human which means

I have a better reaction time." Sesshomaru said. _'He has a good point. If he ends up losing control he wasn't wearing a helmet he _

_would be able to get off before it crashed_' I thought. I sighed in defeat and grabbed the helmet, Sesshomaru took out his touch

phone and texted someone then grabbed my backpack and put it in the small trunk and closed it.

Then Sesshomaru turned to me and helped me with the helmet, right after that Koga walked behind us to his car holding

Sesshomaru's guitar case. '_so that's why he asked me to take care of his guitar until tomorrow after school_' Koga thought.

Sesshomaru got on the motorcycle and I did the same. "Since you aren't use to being on a motorcycle I would feel safer if you held

on to me or my Jacket so I know you're there just in case something goes wrong." Sesshomaru said while looking over his shoulder

at me. I nodded then put my arms around him, he turned his attention back to everything in front of him and started the motorcycle

and then we drove off.

The ride was quiet mostly because I knew Sesshomaru would rather concentrate on the road. We finally stopped in a large drive way

with a fountain in the middle; Sesshomaru cut off the motorcycle and rubbed my hand with his thumb. I let go and looked up to see

a huge white mansion, Sesshomaru got off the motorcycle and looked at me. "Wouldn't you rather stare at the inside instead of the

outside?" Sesshomaru said with a smirk. I look at him and got off the motorcycle and was about to take off the helmet but

Sesshomaru beat me to it. After put the helmet on his motorcycle he then leads me to the huge white doors. He opened the doors

walked inside; I flinched when I heard the bang from the doors when they hit the wall.

"Darn it Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen. "Sesshomaru dear you must stop doing that." A beautiful human woman

with long wavy black hair that reaches below her waist and brown eyes said. She spotted me and smiled," you must be Rin. My

name is Izayoi. I'm Inuyasha's mother." She explained. "It's nice to meet you." I said," Sesshomaru!" a deep male voice called from

upstairs. Sesshomaru sighed and handed me a bag. "Here Kagome thought you might want some change of clothes. Inuyasha! Why

don't you show Rin around?" Sesshomaru said before heading upstairs. After I changed Inuyasha showed me around a bit before he

was called to help his mom so the rest of the time I just looked around.

Then I heard yelling, the door was cracked so I looked inside and saw Sesshomaru arguing with a look alike dog demon only the

other dog demon had one stripe on each cheek and no moon on his fore head. "I did it for a good reason!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Well

I don't see your reason for that threat you gave Kagura!" the dog demon growled. "I'm that reason." I said while walking in to the

office, the dog demon and Sesshomaru looked at me. "Rin? I thought you were with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, ' _Rin? Kagome's _

_cousin?_' the dog demon thought. "Rin, you're Kagome's cousin. Tell me what happened." The dog demon said. I took a seat beside

Sesshomaru and started to explain what happened with Kagura.

"I see. Sesshomaru I must say I'm sorry for my misunderstanding of what I was told." The dog demon said. "It's fine father."

Sesshomaru said while getting up. "Inutaisho, Sesshomaru! Dinner is ready!" Izayoi called from down stairs. "You'll join us for dinner

right?" Inutaisho asked me with a smile, I nodded slowly. Inutaisho walked out and headed down stairs," Rin?" how is your arm?"

Sesshomaru asked quietly. I looked at him and saw that he was ashamed of himself but why? "I completely forgot that she hurt

you." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to where I was sitting and sat down.

I moved my sleeve up and un-wrapped the bandage from my arm which was covered in blood. Sesshomaru examined my arm slowly

and ran his fingers over the marks. Just then Inuyasha came in and saw my arm," hey Rin what happened?" Inuyasha asked. He

then glared at Sesshomaru," don't worry Inuyasha I'm fine. It happened this morning." I said with a smile. Inuyasha nodded and

took his leave," after dinner I'll clean off the dry blood and wrap it up in a new bandage." Sesshomaru said while pulling my sleeve

down and gabbing the bloody bandage. Sesshomaru and I walked down stairs after washing out hands.

During dinner Izayoi and Inutaisho asked me many questions like my age, birthday, what my parents were like, what I liked to do

for fun, my future, and what my favorite subject was. "Rin it's getting late. Why don't you stay for the night like Kagome?" Izayoi

asked while washing dishes. "Sure I just have to let my parents know." I answered as she handed me a wet plate. "Alright then I'll

see if someone can go get your things." Izayoi said while I dried the last dish. "Thank you." I said as I put the last plate up.

When we were done we went to the closest living room where Inuyasha and Kagome were on the couch watching a movie while

Inutaisho was working on a business letter. "Inutaisho are you busy?" Izayoi asked," yes Izayoi. Why?" Inutaisho answered. "Never

mind then. Inuyasha, do you know where Sesshomaru is?" Izayoi asked," I think he went to his room." Inuyasha answered. "I'll go

see." I said and headed up the stairs, when I got there the door was open and no one was there. I walked inside of the room and

looked around. "What are you doing in here Rin?" Sesshomaru asked from behind me. I jumped and turned around to look at him,

my guess was he just finished taking a shower because his hair was wet, because he was not wearing a shirt, and had towel hanging

around his neck. "I came to see if Kagome picked up anything else." I asked nervously," yeah she had a feeling my step mother

would talk you in to staying the night." Sesshomaru answered. He walked over to his big screen TV and grabbed a bag and then

walked back to me.

He handed me the bag," come here." Sesshomaru commanded as he walked to his bathroom. I followed and stopped in the door way. Sesshomaru turned the sink on and a wash cloth, he looked at me and motioned with his finger for me to come closer. I walked

over to him and then he took my injured arm and rolled my sleeve up before turning the sink off. He ringed the wash cloth out and

gently cleaned off the dry blood. When he was done he dried my arm and wrapped it up before pulling my sleeve back down. "There

all done." Sesshomaru said before he went over to his bed and grabbed a red shirt and black jacket.

"Sesshomaru? Do you have any idea what room I'm sleeping in tonight?" I asked as I watched him put on his shirt. "The room

beside me is empty and also the bed is comfortable. My dad would probably let you sleep anywhere though." Sesshomaru answered

while he put on his jacket. "Where are you going?" I asked and tilted my head to the side," nowhere important Rin." Sesshomaru

said. "How long will you be gone?" I asked," not long. I'll see you later." He said before he grabbed his phone and keys, then he left.

I sighed and left Sesshomaru's room and headed to the one beside it, the room was big and only had the basics. To the right of the

door was a small table with a lamp on it, next to that was a queen size bed, on the left side of the door was a wooden wardrobe and

beside that was a fire place. On the other side of the room in front of the bed was a table surrounded by chairs and on the ceiling

hung a chandelier.

I yawned then headed down stairs with my bag and walked towards the living room where Inuyasha and Kagome had just finished

the movie. "Umm?" I said while behind Inutaisho causing Inutaisho to turn his head and looked at me. "yes Rin?" he asked giving me

a smile. "Where will I be sleeping to night?" I asked," you can sleep where ever you like Rin." He answered. "Ok then. I just wanted

to make sure." I said. "Good night." I called to everyone before heading up stairs, "good night Rin." Everyone called back. I went to

the room next to Sesshomaru's and shut the door. I pulled out my night clothes and changed then picked up my cell phone and

called my parents and let them know I was staying at a friend's house. When I was done I grabbed my stuffed dog and smiled then I

crawled in to the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know of any changes to make it better if you don't like it. Also I ****need a song for Sesshomaru to sing in the next chapter so please tell me one. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 a day out and about

** Hey everyone sorry for changing this all up on you but don't worry its not going to change completely. I decided to lengthen the story a bit more starting with this chapter. so please read and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_Chapter six: a day out and about_

_**(Third person P.O.V)**_

Sesshomaru walked through the door at around 10:00 that night. He yawned and was heading up stairs to his room when he

noticed the door to the room next to his was open and decided to look inside. He looked in to see Rin on the bed curled up and

cuddling with the stuffed dog. Sesshomaru let a smile show on his face before he let it fall. Right before he left the room he saw Rin

shiver violently and walked in and pulled the covers over her. Immediately after he did she stopped shivering and cuddled deeper

into the covers. 'She_ looks kind of cute when she sleeps. Wait? Did I just…? Oh forget it I don't care anymore I'll admit it once that _

_she is __cute_' Sesshomaru thought.

'You_ know what I'll do one more thing before I leave to get some rest_' Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed

her forehead. "Good night Rin." Sesshomaru whispered and then he left the room. Rin opened one eye, smiled, and then fell asleep

again.

_**(Rin's P.O.V)**_

"Rin." Kagome said while shaking my shoulder," ummmm." I said in irritation and slapped her hand away. Kagome sighed," Rin

darn it get up!" Kagome said loudly," hey not so loud Izayoi is still asleep." Sesshomaru growled. "It is not my fault she won't get

up." Kagome said and threw her hand up in the air, Sesshomaru sighed. "Just go get ready. I'll deal with it." Sesshomaru said. "I

hope so I don't want her to be late for school." Kagome huffed before leaving the room. Sesshomaru opened the cold bottle of water

he had and walked over to me," come on Rin time to get up." Sesshomaru said as he poured the water on my head. I jolted up and

jumped out of bed, I looked at Sesshomaru who was smirking.

"What was that for?" I yelled glaring at him with hateful eyes. "I did it to wake you up so you're not late for school, now hurry

up." Sesshomaru said in a serious tone before leaving the room. I watched him leave sadly then sighed. '_I don't understand _

_Sesshomaru at all he is so strange'_ I thought. I walked to the bag and pulled out a clean school uniform and headed to the bathroom

in the room.

I took a quick shower and dried off then I got dressed and brushed my hair. I put my hair up in my usual side ponytail and

headed out my room with the bag. "Oh there you are Rin." Inuyasha said," hey Inuyasha." I greeted and yawned. "Are you hungry

Rin?" Kagome asked," no I'm fine." I answered and sat at the kitchen table. Inuyasha and Kagome were eating cereal when

Sesshomaru came in. he grabbed a waffle on a plate and then a glass of orange juice. He sat down across from me and started

eating. When Inuyasha and Kagome finished breakfast they went to their rooms to finish getting ready.

I was silent while Sesshomaru was finishing his fourth waffle,' _she is really quiet is it because of what I did to wake her up?_' Sesshomaru thought. "So who are you riding with to school?" Sesshomaru asked as he put his plate in the sink, I shrugged and put

my head down on my arms. Sesshomaru looked at me then came over and sat beside me," what is it Rin? If this silent act is about

what I did to get you up I had a good reason." Sesshomaru said. Then I started to cry," It's not really that Sesshomaru." I choked

out. Sesshomaru sighed and pulled me close to him.

"Then tell me. What's bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked as he rubbed my back to calm me down. "To tell you the truth I kind of

don't want to go to school because of Kagura." I said sadly. "I see. Was your arm bothering you last night?" Sesshomaru asked; I

nodded in response. "Is that why you are thinking about what Kagura said to you?" Sesshomaru asked. I nodded again," Rin. You

heard what I told Kagura yesterday and I meant it. she won't lay a finger on you I promise." Sesshomaru said as he let go and wiped

away my tears.

"Thank you." I said, we soon heard laughing and turned to see Inuyasha on the ground and holding his stomach in pain.

Sesshomaru growled at his little brother and stood up," and what is so darn funny Inuyasha." Sesshomaru snarled. '_Say something _

_so I can kick your ass I dare you_' Sesshomaru thought. Inuyasha stood up after he finished laughing and looked at Sesshomaru,"

you hugging a human and telling her that you won't let anything happen to her. That's such a lie." Inuyasha said loudly before he

started laughing again. "Inuyasha… Sit!" Kagome yelled from upstairs, Inuyasha then hit the ground face first. I turned away as his

face connected with the floor," stop laughing. Sure your brother doesn't really like humans but that doesn't mean he can't have a

human friend that he wants to protect." Kagome said. "So who are you riding with?" Kagome asked, "well after this I really don't

want to go with Inuyasha." I said.

Kagome shrugged and then with Inuyasha, left. "Do you have your stuff?" Sesshomaru asked; I nodded. He got up and grabbed

his keys and bag then he stood at the door and waited for his brother to leave. Once his brother left and we were outside by his

motorcycle he handed me the helmet and I put it on. "Sesshomaru?" I called; his left ear twitched a fraction," Hm." Was his answer,"

were did you go last night?" I asked.

The question keeps popping into my head but I tried my best not to ask," None of your business." Sesshomaru answered. I

looked at the ground I didn't like that answer but I decided not to say anything. The ride to school was silent but this time it was

different than the silent ride to his place, I sighed. When we arrived at school we got off the motorcycle and then I gave him the

helmet, I left him there after I handed him the helmet and grabbed my bags. Sesshomaru turned around and sighed then headed to

class.

_***time skip***_

A week had passed since that night I stayed over at Sesshomaru's place. It was Saturday morning and I had just been awoken by

a knock on the front door. I grumbled a bit into my pillow before lifting my head up to look at the clock sitting on my head board.

_'who __in their right mind would be up this early in the morning on a weekend?_' I thought as I slowly got up out of bed. I then left my

room and headed to the front door. I looked outside through the peephole to see who it was before opening the door. "Kagome it's

the weekend why are you here so early?" I asked with a yawn as I opened the door for her to come in.

"Oh well I was thinking that maybe you might like to go hang out with me and Sango at the mall for a little bit." Kagome said as

she walked into the house. I closed the door and looked at her like she was crazy. "Oh come on don't look at me like that the boys

are coming too." Kagome said as she noticed my annoyance. "That's it? That's all you got?" I questioned not really paying much

attention to what my cousin was saying. _'That doesn't change the fact that she… eh wait did she just say that the boys would be _

_there too. So does that mean Sesshomaru as well?_' I thought suddenly awake and giddy.

"Wait a minute will Sesshomaru be there too?" I asked trying to hide my excitement. Kagome looked at me and giggled. "He

won't be able to meet with us until lunch time when we leave for the movies, but he will be hanging out with us." Kagome informed.

I stood there a contemplated weather or not to go. _'Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to get out a bit today.'_ I thought before smiling up

at my cousin. "Alright then let me get ready and then we can go." I told her before rushing up to my room to get dressed. I came

back down several minutes later and stood in front of Kagome. "Ok I'm ready now." I said happily as before starting towards the

door. Kagome giggled and began to follow me out. I locked the door to the house and turned to look at Kagome. "So what movie are

you and the others planning to see?" I asked as we started walking to the mall since it wasn't that far from my place. "To tell you the

truth we haven't decided yet." Kagome answered.

The whole way to the mall we talked about the movies that they were showing right now. We then came up with a list of movies

that we believed the whole group might enjoy more specifically Sesshomaru, Kaze, and Inuyasha. We arrived at the mall after about

20 minutes and quickly met up with the others by the food court. "Hey everyone we're here." Kagome and I greeted as we walked

over to the group. "Hey Rin, Kagome glad you two could come." Sango greeted. "Where is Kaze?" Kagome asked as she looked at

Koga and Bankotsu. "Dude said he wouldn't be able to come till noon." Koga answered with disinterest. "He said something about

having to work today until twelve." Bankotsu informed.

_ 'Hmm so Kaze won't be here until later either?'_ I thought somewhat saddened by the news. Kaze and I have gotten pretty

close over the last week but I think our relationship is more that of siblings. "Hey can we just get the shopping part over with I don't

want to be carrying bags into the theatre." Inuyasha said with annoyance. "Yeah let's go." Ayame said, Kagome and Sango nodding

in agreement. So we walked around the mall visiting all sorts of stores, some clothing stores for us girls and some game stores for

the boys.

Before we knew it, it was lunch time. So we all headed back to the food court where Kaze just entered. "Hey dude it's about time

you got here we almost left without you." Koga teased as we stopped to stand in front of him. "Oh shut up." Kaze hissed obviously

not in the mood for any wise cracks. _'Guess his boss worked him hard today.'_ I thought before turning my attention to Sesshomaru

who had just got here. "hello." I greeted Sesshomaru who looked at me. "hey." Sesshomaru greeted before turning his attention to

the others.

"So did you all decide on a movie yet?" Kaze asked sounding somewhat irritated. _'Yep, work definitely didn't go well for him _

_today.'_ I thought. "No, we haven't even discussed it." Miroku answered as he scratched the back of his head. "Me and Rin discussed

it on the way here but never made a final decision." Kagome added. "So what movies did you two narrow it down to?" Shippo asked.

"Hm let's see I think we narrowed it down to White House Down, Oblivion, Sightseers…" Kagome said as she started listing the

movies, "Underworld: rise of lycans, Zombieland, 17 again, and the proposal." Kagome finished. The group then began to decide

which of the movies to watch. Kagome and I just listened while the rest of them argued about why they would or would not watch a

specific movie. "Which one do you think we will be watching?" I asked Kagome. "hmm who knows. I heard most of the movies we

mentioned are pretty good." Kagome answered.

* * *

**What movie should they watch? **

**will it be:**

**1. white house down**

**2. oblivion**

**3. sightseers**

**4. underworld: rise of the Lycans**

**5. Zombieland**

**6. 17 again**

**or**

**7. the proposal**

**You decide!**


End file.
